Rules
Key server tenets and philosophy: # Be nice to other players, bring something to the table. # Be a good sport, if you don't get an item, there will be plenty more where that came from # Understand that people come from all walks of life, and might play differently than you. Let people play how they wish. # Realize that the Admin staff and GM team do this for free in their spare time. Help us keep things running smoothly. # We will no longer be tolerant of other players' intolerance. # Play so that way others will have fun. They will do the same for you. # Supernova is more of a retirement home. It's a relaxed environment. Hardcore players have their place here, but recognize that others may not play with the rigidity of retail servers. Rules Prohibited activities If you are caught doing any of these things, harsh action may be taken up to and including jail time or character deletion * The use of third party tools are prohibited that allow any of the following actions: Wallhacking, Position Hacking, Speedhacking, Impersonating a GM, teleport hacking. This includes Novo, Cupper/Clipper, and any others with these capabilities. * Personal Attacks on other players * Abuse exploits you may find, including but not limited to, broken monsters spewing NPCs at extremely abnormal rates * Greifing * Leeching experience by nefarious means. This includes exploits, botting, powerleveling, etc. * Powerleveling. * Dualboxing or Multiboxing in a group setting. See more details here: LINK * Botting offensive skillups (Dia,Banish,Bio, etc) * Being generally horrible to other people * Creating or participating in any linkshell other than Supernova is strictly prohibited. Discouraged activities * Gateway or Skeletonkey; This should be used only to fix problems, not in every day adventuring. They have been known to cause crashes or quest issues. * Condemning others from playing the way they want to. SMN/THF (| Ready! |) * Unequipping your linkpearl * Botting defensive skillups in populated areas (Keep our chatlogs clear!) General Lot Rules * If you helped kill a monster, you may pick an item that dropped and lot every instance of that item. Please pass all other items quickly to avoid issues with crashes during the looting process. * Example: Genbu Drops his Shield, and two A. Abj. Hands. If you wanted the hands, you would lot both instances of it. At around 4 minutes and 30 seconds, if you happen to be winning both lots, you are to pass the item with the lower lot. No items will be reshuffled due to lost items because of double lotting or incorrect/early passing. * Exception: If a monster required prerequisites (Kirin, Pandy Warden) the person spawning the monster may reserve one item for himself or a member of the squad that performed all the prerequisite work. * Example: Novah, Sarx, and Anki Manage to kill A bunch of ZNMs totally without cheating at all, including Sarameya. Later a team of 18 people help kill the subsequenty Pandemonium Warden. Novah popped Pandy Warden, and designates one item to Sarx. Novah is not able to designate an item for Alyss, since she was not at the previous fights. All other items follow the "Lot one item type" rule. * Nidhogg is not considered to have a prerequisite of Fafnir on our server. Genbu is not considered to have a prerequisite of Zipacna/Olla pots because of how quickly and easily those are dispatched. Most Sky items drop like candy anyways, we've never had issues with them. Dynamis * AF Drops go to people who have the job or plan to have the job soon. Most of these items drop ridiculously often, so making this distinction is almost pointless. * Currency is inserted directly into each players pockets. If no GM is available to make it rain, then currency is to be collected and split evenly. * Necropsyche: Freelot * Relic Items from Beauc / Xarc: Lot if you are currently on that step or the previous step only * Shadow Items: Lot either the ring or the cape, but not both. Do not lot either if you got a relic item in the same run. Summary If anyone has questions, feel free to contact anyone on the GM team for clarification, issues with other players, or if you found a game breaking exploit. Use your best judgement, the door is always open. It's up to us to protect the wonderful environment we have on the Supernova Server.